1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus to mount a support rail of a drawer guide to a wall of a piece of furniture, comprising a base plate having means for mounting to a wall of a piece of furniture on which a connecting piece connectable to the rear end of the support rail is guided in a limitedly displaceable, but not raisable manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
An apparatus of the kind first named is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,349,723 A in which two top and bottom tongues respectively are bent out of the base plate, with the ends of said tongues being angled with respect to one another to form guide grooves, with the upper and lower edges, which are parallel to one another, of a plate-like part of the connecting piece being guided in a transversely displaceable manner in the grooves. Furthermore, resilient tongues are bent out of the base plate which are supported in a force fitting manner on the upper and lower edges of the plate-like part of the connecting piece. The base plate is provided with an elongate aperture between the grooves, with a cam engaging into said elongate aperture and being. arranged at the end of a resilient tongue cut out of the plate-like part. The side edges of the base plate are provided at both sides of the elongate aperture with chamfered ramps such that the cam is resiliently forced back on the insertion of the plate-like part of the connecting piece into the guide grooves until it snaps into the elongate aperture by which the transverse displaceability of the connecting piece relative to the base plate is limited.
A further apparatus of the first named kind is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,359,752 A which essentially differs from that of U.S. Pat. No. 5,349,723 only in that the tongues resiliently bent out of the base plate are provided with toothing arrangements which engage into mating toothing arrangements at the upper and lower edges of the plate-like part of the connecting piece.
It is the object of the invention to provide an apparatus of the kind first named which can be manufactured and mounted more easily than the known kinds.
This object is solved in accordance with the invention in that the connecting piece has a plate-like part, which is guided between at least one upper groove of the base plate into which the upper edge of the plate-like part engages and a cam of the base plate disposed beneath the groove, said base plate engaging into an elongate aperture of the plate-like part parallel to the upper edge, and in that a screw can be screwed into the cam, the head of said screw engaging over the edges of the elongate aperture.
The securing of the base plate, for example to the rear wall of a cupboard or of a chest of drawers, takes place by mounting screws or by pins engaging into bores of the rear wall. For the mounting of the connecting piece, the upper edge of the plate-like part is inserted into the groove by a slight pivoting of the plate-like part to the front and is subsequently pivoted toward the base plate in a manner such that the cam engages into the elongate aperture. A screw is then screwed into a tapped bore of the cam in a manner such that the head of the screw engages over the edges of the elongate aperture.
A slight clearance expediently remains between the side edges of the elongate aperture and the head of the screw when the screw is tightly screwed into the cam such that the connecting piece can be displaced in the transverse direction by its plate-like part. The edges of the elongate aperture can be provided with stepped cut-outs in which the head of the screw lies such that the screw head does not project beyond the plate-like part of the connecting part at all or only slightly. The connecting piece is thereby guided transversely displaceably on the base plate such that the plate-like part of the connecting part is supported between the upper groove and the cam guided in the elongate aperture.
Provision is made in accordance with another embodiment that the cam of the base plate is lower than the edges of the elongate aperture such that the connecting piece can be braced with the base plate after its lateral adjustment via the plate-like part by tightening the screw.
Provision is made in accordance with a preferred embodiment that the groove is formed by the mouth of at least one hook at the base plate, said hook engaging over the upper edge of the plate-like part of the connecting piece.
The base plate can be provided with at least one lower, shoulder shaped projection on which the lower edge of the plate-like part is supported, said lower edge being parallel to the upper edge. With this embodiment, the plate-like part of the connecting piece is guided between the upper groove and the lower, shoulder-shaped projection. To avoid double fittings and to compensate for production tolerances, the width of the cam is formed in this embodiment such that it engages between the upper and lower edges of the elongate aperture with clearance and only limits the path of the lateral displacement of the connecting piece relative to the base plate.
Provision is made in another aspect of the invention that the plate-like part of the connecting piece carries a right-angled limb onto which the support rail can be placed.
The limb is expediently provided at both sides with grooves into which webs engage which are formed by a cut-out of a box-shaped section part of the support rail.